


One and Only

by LolaBoleyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBoleyn/pseuds/LolaBoleyn
Summary: After meeting her favorite one from The Howling Commandos completely by accident, the reader needs to convince Bucky that he is everything she's ever wanted.





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any characters. I just used the name I'm planning to give to my future dog.

Waking up at six in the morning was a common occurrence now. When you adopted your puppy, he had been the smallest, cutest, cheerful thing and you immediately fell in love with him. He was supposed to be a tiny companion you could fit in your purse; however, your puppy pulled a Clifford on you. He was still a ball of energy, except you weren't strong enough to hold him back. You got out of bed, washed your face, and took your dog out for an early run.  
The park was unusually empty, apart from three people far away from your point of start.

You took a deep breath before stretching. The sun wasn't enough to warm the chilly morning, but you decided to stay and do your workout. The plan consisted of starting like always: walk for one mile, run the next two. You didn't notice the guy behind you. He was moving closer to you. He was beside you when your dog decided that it was the time to run. He tried to move, but your dog was too quick. Next thing you know the leash on your dog wrapped around his feet and he fell. Your puppy kept running and jumping around, making it impossible to unwrap the guy. You were focused on chasing your puppy while apologizing.  
  
You may not have paid attention to the guy, but your puppy finally focused on him enough to decide to jump on top on him and lick him.  
  
“No! Stop that! ” you commanded. The puppy didn't listen. “Captain Rogers, mommy said no!”  
  
The guy chuckled. “His name is Captain Rogers?”

You nodded and swore you felt the earth stopped when he laughed.

This was your meet cute. The story you’ve told a thousand times and could still tell a thousand more. The day you’ve met and fallen in love with James Buchanan Barnes. It had been love at first sight.

You ran your fingers through Bucky's hair while you thought about how to respond to his question. How could you make Bucky understand how deeply you felt for him? These were the days that made everything worth it. It was torture having to wait for him while he was on missions, but the days were spent in bed, limbs tangled and him being so close that he can hear your heartbeat, Captain Rogers sleeping next to the two of you, made those lonely days bearable.

You almost didn't want to break the peaceful silence, but Bucky was waiting for his answer. “Before you I was colorless, maybe some shades from the love and sadness in my life. But they were pastel colors, not enough shine to make an impact. Then, you walked in and suddenly I could see everything and nothing. It was an explosion of color so intense that it blinded me from everything else. I could no longer see anything outside of you. Little by little I stole some of those colors; blue everytime you looked straight at me; pink everytime you kissed me; brown every time I would accidentally touch your hair; red when you blushed at something someone said. Each time I would absorb some of your colors to paint me into someone you would notice. Nevertheless, you are mine now. I’m your masterpiece.”

Bucky raised his head to look at you, “Doll, you say the sweetest words.”

“My words are only sweet when they are about you,” you replied.

“I wish I was a poet so I could return those sweet words, but I can only tell you that you’re my life now and that I love you.”

“Those are enough.”


End file.
